Pups save Owen again
Plot when Owen gets into trouble at sea the pups must get him back to dry land it was a sunny day in adventure bay the pups were playing pup pup boogie and Owen was cheering zuma Owen go zuma you can do it zuma I know thanks dude the pups were still cheering and Owen walked off to do some errands when he gets to the harbour captain turbot here comes Owen owen hello captain what needs to be done captain turbot well the flounder needs a tidy owen ok after Owen does the cleaning Owen done am I ok to take a quick row out with the spare boat captain turbot ok owen gets in the boat and rows out to sea before long it was getting windy captain turbot where is Owen he looks though his binoculars and sees Owen out of sea with a leak In the boat captain turbot oh no better call ryder at the lookout ryder was busy playing on his pup pad when it rang Ryder hello captain turbot what happened capain turbot well Owen was helping me and he rowed too far out to sea and it spung a leak ryder no problem captain no job is too big no pup is too small ryder calls the pups to the lookout when they get topsided chase paw patrol ready for action ryder sir ryder ok pups captain turbot needs us owen was helping him and he rowed too far out to sea in a boat and it spung a leak we need to save him before it sinks so for this mission ill need zuma you can get owen back to dry land zuma lets dive in ryder next ill need skye i need you to track how far owen has gone out to sea skye lets take to the sky also ill need rocky to repair the leak rocky rocky to the rescue ryder paw patrol is on a roll the pups head out to the mission ryder hi captain we came as soon as you called captain turbot thanks ryder owen is out at sea ryder ok zuma try and see if you can see owen zuma ok ryder zuma gets in his hovercaft and sets out skye zuma I just found owen floating out towards to a iland he is on shore but hurt zuma ok skye ill tell ryder zuma calls ryder and tells him ryder ok ill send marshall out to see if hes ok come back so you can get him zuma will do ryder tells marshall the situation marshall ok ryder when zuma brings marshall over marshall owen you ok? owen no i think i tripped over on a stone marshall ill check for injuries ruff xray when marshall finishes his autopsy marshall you also have a pulled muscle owen thanks mashall zuma and marshall help owen in zumas hovercraft when they are back on dry land owen thanks pups i dont know what i would have done without you zuma its ok big dude the day ends with owen snuggling down with the pups